


In perfect trust

by CarpeDiem



Series: In Perfect Trust [2]
Category: The Riyria Revelations - Michael J. Sullivan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDiem/pseuds/CarpeDiem
Summary: Royce needs to feel in control after a job that didn't go according to plan and Hadrian is happy to oblige.





	In perfect trust

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by kittenamos. Thanks so much!

Hadrian closed the door behind him and Royce, and let his saddlebags fall at the end of one of the two small beds in the room. Royce put his own saddlebags on top of the blankets of the other bed and opened his thick woolen coat.

Their last job had left them with quite a bit of money to spare, so they treated themselves to visiting the cities bathhouse. It was just a small city they were staying at on their way back home to Medfort, but big enough to have a decent bathhouse.

Hadrian's hair was a bit damp at the tips and he still felt pleasantly warm after the hot water of the bathhouse, so the cold air in the small room beneath the sloping roof of the tavern didn't really bother him. He started to unpack his things but stopped when he noticed that Royce was still standing motionless at the end of the other small bed. He was staring at the woolen blankets over the mattress and his face had a rigid expression.

"Royce, are you alright?" Hadrian asked although he already knew the answer to his question. The job had been well paid and relatively easy at first, but towards the end complications arose and they had to improvise quite a bit to escape undetected. Royce hated to improvise and jobs like that often left him in a strange mood.

"I'm fine," Royce answered, just like Hadrian had anticipated.

As Royce started to dig around in his saddlebags, Hadrian went to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "No, you're not."

Royce looked up and if Hadrian hadn't known his friend as well as he did, he wouldn't have been able to read the expression in Royce's dark eyes.

"Let me give you what you need."

Royce just looked at Hadrian for another long moment before he nodded, hardly noticeable. Hadrian smiled and took a step backwards, waiting for Royce's first order, even though he already knew what it would be.

"Take off your clothes."

Hadrian's smile remained while he opened his doublet and took off his boots, followed shortly by the doublet and his undershirt. Hadrian's trousers were last, leaving them on the floor where they laid unlike the rest of his clothes that he had set on the small bed next to Royce's saddlebags.

Royce let his eyes roam over Hadrian's bare chest, his broad shoulders, and then his arms before his gaze wandered lower to Hadrian's thick cock that was already starting to seem interested in the proceedings.

"Get on your knees," Royce said quietly.

Hadrian kneeled down without hesitation. His trousers cushioned the wooden floor under his knees a little bit and he locked his hands behind his back before looking up at Royce. His eyes were glowing hungrily, but that was the only reaction Royce was showing. Hadrian didn't mind, he knew Royce well enough to know to be able to read even the slightest movements on his face, but he waited patiently. This was about Royce being in control.

Royce looked down on Hadrian for quite some time before a small crease appeared between his eyebrows. He raised one hand and cupped Hadrian's jaw, while his fingers ghosted over his cheek.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you let me do this?" Royce asked and Hadrian smiled quietly.

"You ask that nearly every time. And every time I give you the same answer. Because you need this and I trust you with my life. And it's not like I get nothing out of this after all."

Hadrian smirked and a small smile appeared on Royce's lips. "Well then, open my trousers and get to work."

Hadrian's fingers opened the buttons on Royce's trousers and pushed his briefs out of the way, before taking his cock out. Royce's cock was smaller than Hadrian's, but longer and slightly curved.

Hadrian took Royce in his mouth and started to let his tongue tease the sensitive underside just above the head while humming softly. Royce let him continue like this for a while, and his breath became steadily faster until long and strong fingers gripped Hadrian's hair painfully.

"Stop teasing, you know how much I hate that."

The slight pain and the dangerous tone in Royce's voice went straight to Hadrian's cock, and he groaned before he blinked twice and started to suck at Royce's cock in earnest. Royce's breath caught in his throat for a moment and that was all the affirmation Hadrian got, but it was enough. Royce didn't loosen the grip in Hadrian's hair, but used it to force his cock deeper into Hadrian's mouth. Hadrian didn't resist and his eyes watered as he took Royce as deep as he could. He looked up and saw a dark gleam in Royce's eyes that he knew should scare him, but it never had and didn't scare him now either.

The next thing he knew, Royce was forcing his cock even deeper into Hadrian's throat, blocking his airway, and Hadrian had to lock his muscles into place to keep himself from resisting. After a few short moments, Royce retreated and Hadrian sucked air in throughhis nose in case Royce decided to push forward again. Instead, Royce pulled out of Hadrian's mouth and looked at him with smoldering eyes, his chest heaving and a slight blush colored his cheeks before letting go of Hadrian's hair.

"Kneel on the bed, legs spread, hands behind your back," ordered Royce and Hadrian forced his legs to stand up. His calves were slightly numb from kneeling on the hard floor, but he got to his feet and walked over to the small bed that wasn't filled with their things. He kneeled on the rough fabric that was covering the mattress and rested his face and shoulders on the bed, before spreading his legs as wide as he could and locking his fingers behind his back once again.

Hadrian could hear Royce's footsteps on the floor behind him, as he didn't care at the moment to walk without making a sound. A buckle was opened and Hadrian heard Royce get the small vial of oil out of one of his saddlebags. He went back to Hadrian and the stopper of the vial was opened, before Hadrian felt slick fingers on his hole. Without hesitation, Royce pushed two fingers into him and Hadrian groaned, closing his eyes. He loved the way Royce just used him like that and took what he wanted. He had never let someone use him like that before Royce, but now he craved the power the other thief had over him.

Royce, meanwhile, had slipped a third finger deep inside Hadrian, stretching him even wider while nudging at his prostate once in a while. Every time he did, Hadrian gasped loudly but otherwise kept quiet and didn't say a word, not only so no one would hear them through the thin walls, but also because he knew from experience that pleading with Royce to hurry up wasn't a very good idea. The last time he tried, Royce had gripped his balls a lot tighter than Hadrian would have liked and Royce made sure that Hadrian didn't come while fucking him and forbid him to bring himself off afterwards. The dangerous glint in Royce's eyes had ensured that Hadrian hadn't disobeyed him.

Royce pulled his fingers out of Hadrian's hole and a moment later Hadrian felt the blunt head of Royce's cock at his entrance. In one swift movement, Royce thrust into Hadrian and buried himself deep inside him, before starting to pound into him hard and fast.

Hadrian bit his bottom lip to keep quiet while Royce fucked him, feeling the man's nails digging into his hips. Hadrian knew that he would have red marks there tomorrow, but right then he didn't care as long as Royce continued to fuck him. Royce obliged his silent wish and angled his thrusts a bit to hit Hadrian's prostate with every push and Hadrian pressed his face into the blanket to muffle his moans. A moment later, one of Royce's hands snaked around him and gripped Hadrian's cock just under the head. A few strokes was all it took, and Hadrian came while Royce fucked him through it.

Hadrian's body sagged slightly after his orgasm but he continued to kneel on the bed, breathing heavily, while Royce returned his hand to Hadrian's hips to fuck him even faster than before, until his moves stuttered and he came with a small groan.

Royce's fingers loosened their grip and one hand wandered up and down Hadrian's sweaty back, while he tried to catch his breath. Hadrian kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the moment, before he brought his hands under him and pushed himself up.

Royce pulled back and his cock slipped out of Hadrian's hole. Hadrian groaned softly at the loss and turned around. He watched as Royce got up to walk over towards a small washbowl that was sitting on a table in the corner of the room and filled it with water from the jug next to it, before working to clean himself up with as small rag. Then he came back to hand the rag to Hadrian. Hadrian took it and caught Royce's fingers, before he could pull them back. Royce allowed it and a small smile appeared on his lips while Hadrian kissed the back of Royce's hand. Once he let go, Royce surprised him by putting his hand to Hadrian's face and then bending forward to kiss him.

Hadrian groaned and returned the kiss. It was soft and sweet and too short for Hadrian's liking. Pulling back, Royce watched Hadrian for a long moment, before turning away without a word to search for something in his saddlebags.

Keeping his eyes glued to Royce's back, Hadrian allowed an affectionate smile appear on his lips.

End


End file.
